Becoming A Pirate
by Dophne
Summary: I am not...I am not going to say it...but that man has a way of warming himself inside you and wrapping you around his beautiful, I never said that, finger. I want nothing more then to jump over board, my princess, but he entices me so that I forget what I am doing when I am standing on the ledge. Yours Always, Draco Malfoy


June 18th, 1506

My Dear Princess of England,

It was a sunny day for once and we were out at sea on our way home to England when the ship was attacked. I was caught off guard by the fact that they, as in the pirates who attacked my ship, were so well dressed making me think that they had too much money to spare that they decided it was essential to look good while ransacking a poor carrier vessel. It was striking to think that you teased me upon my departure that I will be ship-napped by pirates and for it to come true makes me think that maybe just maybe you have an odd sixth sense working that you never knew about.

I know, I should be more scared about the situation but I have everything under control...I do really...okay maybe not but I will get control of my ship again! It grieves me to tell you that Blaise and some servant girl, I always forget her name, have placed themselves as the duke and princess returning from the trip to France. I could see that Hermione wanted to protest on so many levels but of course I held her back. She needed to stay a...virgin to marry the crown prince of France.

Anyways, it is surprising that when you are stuck in one spot for a period of time you begin to realize small details you never register before. My experience in riding a ship has changed not because I am in a cell but because I can feel the way the ship moves through the sea, the way she glides through the ocean, the way she creaks a bit at the slightest tilt. It was a calming effect on me clearing my mind while it made many others sick to their stomachs.

Well I guess you have the right, if you ever read these letters which I doubt because well I will probably sold as a slave and no matter how much I protest no one will believe me, to know who these pirates are. In many ways they seem to be well trained army men gone rogue that decided a life serving the King wasn't good enough for them so they decided to set sail and make riches instead. Smart plan if you ask me but that is not what I need since I already got that...anyways, the pirates. As I was saying they are the combination of classy and bland all in one. It mixed well because they knew how to treat ladies and gentlemen but still acted like a group of pirates they truly are. Their captain is the oddest of them all, my princess I kid you not, he is the definition of rebel gentlemen that even his jet black hair seems untamable. His eyes are so green they would make the greenest forests jealous with a crooked smile that made every servant girl, literally, swoon. For his name I only caught it once while we were being led away while he talked to Blaise thinking he was me but I still remember it since it etched itself in my memory forever: Captain Harry James Potter. If you ask me it is time for a new name because that does not sound very pirate like but that is my opinion and at the moment it does not matter.

I can only imagine what you might think if you see my crew and me are like. We look like caged cattle waiting to be eaten and in a way we were. They would come and pick one of us off one by one and we would never see them again. The moment their feet disappeared from the sight that was the end. When it came to picking time many of my crew members would gather around me and hide me from the sight of the pickers which astonished me because I have been told many times over of how rude and mean I am toward others. But I guess I did something right for them to try to protect me and your sister.

Which reminds me, your sister is a true bundle of energy cussing out the guards until she sleeps is quite away to make your mark. I have tried many times to calm her winds but she kept telling me off the sane way so I let her be. Then as time went on she grew quieter as it suddenly dawns on her that no matter how much she yelled, screamed, and whined no one was coming and that was that.

I am going to write longer lasting letters soon but for now I have nothing else to say since I am in the blind some small bits of gossip of the cleaning crew throw at each other as if we were not there. I swear these people have no care for their prisoners except during times of feeding, told you cattle, they throw at us loafs of stale bread the upper deck were unwilling to eat.

I love you,

Draco Malfoy


End file.
